


After the Car Accident

by evelynIttor



Series: My Spn Pairings Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa's wife takes her home after the car accident that changed their lives. Things in the house are different, Lisa doesn't remember a man living with them, so why is her house full of men's clothing? And why doesn't Anna seem to fit in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Car Accident

"C'mon, careful now." 

Lisa moved slowly out of her hospital bed. She was sore and tired, but she was going home today. She let Anna help her into a pair of loose sweatpants and pull a giant t-shirt over her head. 

"Sweetheart." Anna kissed her cheek and slid the wedding ring back onto her finger. "I'm so glad you're coming home now." She let the hospital staff guide Lisa into the wheelchair and followed them down the hall.

"Thank you." Lisa got up and leaned heavily on her wife, letting her weight be supported on the short walk to their car. It was fine, she'd thought there had been an accident, but her brain was still pretty scrambled. No, her brain reminded her, her car had been totalled, this was Anna's car. Anna hadn't been in the accident. 

The house was quiet and empty. Ben had been released from the hospital yesterday and he'd gone to stay with Lisa's parents. He'd be safe there, Lisa wasn't sure what he needed to be safe from, cars probably, there weren't as many cars where her parents lived.

"Do you want something to eat? The TV on? What do you need baby?" Anna asked her, once she was tucked up on the couch under a blanket that smelled like leather and oil. 

"Supper sounds good," Lisa smiled, "you wouldn't believe how terrible the hospital food was. I'm starving."

Anna smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'll order something, you want to eat in bed?"

"I've been in bed for three days." Lisa stretched her arms carefully, her shoulders hurt and her left arm ached where she'd hit the door of the car. "You get us some Chinese, I'm going to take a shower." 

Anna watched as she carefully lifted herself off the couch and stood unaided. "Can you manage?" Anna asked as Lisa took an unsteady step towards the stairs. "Maybe you should wait and I'll help you."

"I'm okay." Lisa took another step, her legs felt stronger beneath her. "Get the food and we'll eat it in bed." 

"Call me if you need anything." Anna kissed her cheek again and headed to the kitchen as Lisa climbed the stairs to the second floor.

Things looked different in the house. Lisa stopped in her bedroom first to get some clean clothes, but things in here had been changed. The first drawer she opened in her dresser had boxer briefs in it and the next one she opened had t-shirts that were at least twice her size. When she finally found her own clothes, there wasn't anything extra. She'd gone through the closet and the two dressers, all the clothes were a mix of her things and a man. Where were Anna's clothes?

We share, Lisa thought to herself as she went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Things were confusing in here too. There were three toothbrushes next to the sink and her shampoo, conditioner and body wash were all sitting in the shower stall. Lisa opened the cupboard over the sink to find her razor, if the night was going to go the way she wanted it to, she wanted her legs and armpits to be smooth. She was still fresh enough from her last wax to worry about her bikini line. Her razor wasn't the only one in the cabinet.

That's Anna's, Lisa's brain told her, but that couldn't be. There was a whole shaving kit in there, but it was a shaving kit for a man, there was aftershave and shaving cream. It wasn't for Anna to use on her legs. Lisa didn't think Ben had started shaving yet, she certainly didn't remember that happening.

But Lisa showered anyway. There was a bar of plain dove soap in the shower next to her coconut and cinnamon bodywash and Ben's organic cucumber and oat bar. That couldn't have been Anna's either. Anna smelled like vanilla and sugar, not the strong scent of the plain dove soap. Lisa washed the hospital smell from her body and scraped her legs bare with the razor.

There was no red hair in the shower either. Lisa cleaned her own dark hairs off of the hair catcher covering and drain, but there wasn't any red. Not even a lone strand that had escaped to dry in the tub or down the pipes. There was dark hair, the colour that matched Ben's hair and hers, and a few short strands of a lighter brown she couldn't place, but no red from Anna's head.

Lisa pulled on one of the giant t-shirts she'd found and tugged underwear on underneath it. It was enough to keep her warm and it didn't press on the bruises she'd gotten in the car accident. Anna was waiting for her in their bedroom, with everything set up for their meal. There was a table cloth spread over the bed with water bottles, forks, and spoons.

"The food will be here soon." Anna smiled and moved to Lisa could climb on the bed next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Lisa leaned into Anna's shoulder. "I'm a little confused. Anna, why is all this stuff here?"

"What stuff?" Anna asked and she stared into Lisa's eyes before pressing the back of her hand to Lisa's forehead. "Are you feeling all right? Maybe we shouldn't have left the hospital so soon."

"My head's fine, I'm just a little sore," Lisa swept a hand around the room, indicating the dresser full of clothes and the jacket hanging on the closet door. "Where did all of these clothes come from? It's all menswear. And where are your things?" 

"That's the door, food's here." Anna got off the bed. "Just stay here and relax, I'll be back in a minute." She hurried out of the room and left Lisa alone to wonder what was going on.

Was Anna cheating on her? That still wouldn't explain all of the clothes put away in the drawers and the light brown hair in the dryer. Maybe she was cheating on Anna and she just couldn't remember? Lisa wished she knew where her phone was, or if Ben was here. He was good at things like this, they'd done it together before. Done what? Lisa's brain asked, but she didn't have an answer, it was like there was something missing.

"Dinner's here!" Anna lifted the paper bag of Chinese as she came into the bedroom. "What do you want to start with?"

"I'm not really hungry." Lisa admitted. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anna asked again, opening the back and handing Lisa a cardboard container of thin saucy noodles. "Just try to eat something." 

Lisa move the noodles around with her chopsticks. She tried a couple bites but the wrongness of her house was off putting. Something was missing, someone was missing. As she chewed her mouthful of noodles, Lisa watched Anna. She watched her eat most of the Chinese food and crunch down on the eggrolls.

"Finished?" Anna asked. It had been five minutes since Lisa's last bite and she was starting to feel all the events of the day catch up with her. She'd woken up in the hospital this morning, come home, showered, she was just tired. Lisa assured herself that she'd feel better in the morning.

"Here." Anna produced a number of pill bottles from somewhere. "You're supposed to take these before you go to bed."

Lisa let Anna give her the pills. This explained it, she was still taking powerful painkillers, a number of different antibiotics and something else to make sure her blood would clot if she had any internal bleeding. Everything must have just seemed wrong because of the medicine, once she recovered from the car crash, she'd feel better.

"Thanks." Lisa smiled after she swallowed the last pill and Anna kissed her, on the lips this time.

"I'll just clean this up." Anna took the food and utensils off the bed, she folded the table cloth and pulled back the covers for Lisa to burrow under.

"Good night." Lisa said as Anna turned on the bedside lamp and turned the ceiling light off.

"Sweet dreams. Everything will better in the morning." Anna leaned over her and for a second Lisa's heart raced with wrongness and terror, but Anna pressed two fingers to the dark haired woman's forehead and it all melted away as she fell alseep.  
\--  
Lisa woke up early, but the space in the bed beside her was empty and cold. She stretched up carefully, not as sore as she'd been the day before. She got out of bed and opened the top drawer on the dresser. For a moment, things seemed out of place, there was supposed to be something else in the drawer, boxer briefs. Lisa laughed at herself, why would there be boxer briefs in the bedroom she shared with her wife? Anna's bras stared up at her and Lisa closed to the drawer, she could get dressed later.


End file.
